Trapped
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: 15 years after the events of Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Lincoln gets a job at a horror attraction that's centered around the pizza chain, at first things are normal, until the employees find an animatronic that hides a secret and brings it there.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Static fades as a video camera comes on. The vide camera was filming in the dinning area of Freddy Fazbear's pizza; it then points towards the stage to film the animatronics.

Freddy waves at the audience with his microphone near his mouth. Behind him Bonnie and Chica were moving their torso's left and right, on Chica's plate the cupcake blinks.

Freddy says in a cheerful voice, "Well boys and girls! Its time for us to sing our song!"

Bonnie turns to Freddy with glee in his endoskeleton eyes. "Oh boy! I love to play our songs, it gives me the chance to rock on my guitar."

Chica turns her head to the two, and her cupcake had the look of excitement on its eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for lets play!"

Campy music begins to play in the background, the robots move there torsos left and right to make it look like they were dancing, Bonnie strums his guitar, and together the three begin to sing.

 _"Around, around the mulberry bush."_

 _"The monkey chased the weasel."_

 _"The monkey though 'twas so fun."_

 _Pop Goes The Weasel!"_

Suddenly video cuts to a yellow rabbit twitching on the floor with a mummified mouth seen. The words 'All your fault!' and 'Guilty' flashes on the video. The video then cuts back to the singing animatronics.

" _Penny for a spool of thread."_

 _"A Penny for a needle."_

 _"That's the way the money goes."_

 _"Pop Goes The Weasel!"_

The video then cuts to a close up to the animatronics heads facing away from the camera, with their eyeholes filled with white dots. Bonnie turns to look at the camera. It cuts to the front of Chica where she was screeching at the camera.

 _"Up and down the city road."_

 _"In and out of the eagle."_

 _"That's the way the money goes."_

 _"Pop Goes The Weasel!"_

 _"Half a pound of tuppenny rice."_

 _"Half a pound of treacle."_

 _"Mix it up and make it nice."_

 _"Pop Goes The Weasel!"_

The three robots power down and leaned forward, the campy music also stops playing. The camera cuts in and out a couple times showing Golden Freddy standing close to the camera.

The camera stops this and focuses on Freddy who rises up.

"Okay boys and Girls! Its time to wrap up your sea legs because its time to visit my good friend Foxy!"

Freddy turns towards the direction of pirates cove.

"Foxy! It's time to come see our friends!"

A pirate ship's bell could be heard; the lights above pirates cove turn on and then the curtains open up, to reveal Foxy. Foxy rises his upper body up and looked around, as he raised his hook, his eye patch flips open.

"Ahoy me matey, welcome to the pirates cove! Here well adventure the seven seas, as I tell you me sea tales, like that one time me and my crew fought the frightful Flying Dutchmen."

Freddy: "Oh Foxy you tell that story every time!"

Foxy turns his head at Freddy, his eye patch closes.

"Argh! You land lover, you just don't understand the importance of that battle!"

Foxy turns back to the audience. The video gets blurry for a bit and the words 'It's Me!' flashes for a bit, before it turns back to normal.

"So it started out when me crew were sailing through the Atlantic ocean, a thick fog rolls in. We sailed through that fog with no fear on our faces, we then hear a ghostly bell coming from the fog. We look and see a haunted ship come out with it's sails torn, and missing wooden boards. It pulls alongside us and starts firing at us."

"Me crew were scared, but I told them to stand their grounds and fight back. It was a long battle, but in the end we came up on top, leaving the Flying Dutchmen to sink into Davey Jones locker!"

The video then cuts to close up of Foxy who was twitching his head around. It cuts back to show that Foxy powered down with his hook down, and leaning forward.

Bonnie: "Uh ho! It looks like Foxy tired himself out again."

Chica: "Poor Foxy, I'm sure if he ate more pizza he would be more active."

The pirate cove curtains closes on Foxy.

Freddy: "Well its just as well, his show was just about over. Speaking of which its time for us to take a break."

Freddy waves at the audience, "Well be back soon folks, but in the meantime have a happy time here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Ha, Ha, Ha."

The three robots move back and the red curtain came down, blocking them off from the audience. The video cuts again to the yellow rabbit who was now close to camera.

"Help Me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Twenty five year old Lincoln Loud stepped out from his bedroom, in his apartment. He had moved out of the house one year ago, to pursue his career in comic book making. But it wasn't easy for Lincoln, he needed to have money for the stuff.

So he had to get a job to pay for them, but these jobs didn't go so well. He had a total of three jobs that he lost: his first one was at a fast food place but he quit after he saw the bathrooms, a taxi driver which he got fired after he got lost, and finally a actor for a play which he lost due to saying the wrong lines.

Lincoln sits down on his kitchen table with his morning paper and coffee in his hands. He takes a sip of the warm coffee as he flips the paper open; he then places it down and then flips the paper to the want ads.

He scans through the ads: he scanned past an ad for another fast food place, movie theater employer, a clown, a baseball mascot, and a museum tour guide. But none of these gave him interest they sounded boring. He suddenly spots one ad that made him go wide eye.

In the center of the ads was a big square ad, that had the picture of a empty mask of a all too familiar animatronic bear hanging from metal beams. Above the picture was the words: _COMMING SOON! FAZBEAR'S FRIGHT: THE HORROR ATTRACTION!,_ Below those words were the text saying: _Local amusement park is getting ready to scare your sock off with a new attraction based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Featuring actual relics of the decades-old pizzeria, this new attraction is quarantined to bring back your childhood in the worst possible way!_

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, that name, it brought uneasy memories up. Lincoln remembered that night there, being hunted down by those things and his sister nearly getting killed by those things. He also remembers how after the incident Lucy became obsessed with the place, her wall was covered in newspaper clippings of the place and its past locations. Reading them Lincoln and his sister Lynn got really disturbed about the pizzeria's past.

Their was a child killing at a place called Fredbear's Family Dinner, a bite of 83 and 87, child killings in one of the locations, and various other newspaper clippings about health violations of the place.

When he moved out Lucy was still obsessed with the place, so much so that after being closed down for fifteen years, she tried to get in the abandon building, but got stopped by the police as she tried to go through that vent above the dumpster again.

Now after that night and learning about those events that happen there, Lincoln felt uneasy about the place and never got ten feet to it. He was about to turn the page to forget about it, until the pay wage got his attention.

The pay was good and was just about the amount that he needed for his bills. Though he was reluctant at first, Lincoln grabbed some scissors and cut out the ad, he didn't want to do this but he needed to pay the bills so he had no choice.

* * *

Lincoln's small orange car parked in the amusement park's parking lot, he exits the car and looks at the park. It was a medium sized park in the middle of this field, it had roller coasters, a Ferris wheel, rides, and stands. Lincoln could also hear carnival music play through the speakers.

He enters the park in a minimum pace, since it was morning there wasn't much people there. Lincoln then comes upon a building that had the words Fazbear's Fright on a wooden sign above a doorway, on the roof was a large Freddy head with red eyes, and a sinister grin. Lincoln ignores the head and enters the building.

As he traveled down the building he saw lots of relics like: old posters, drawings, stars on the ceiling, the head of Chica on the floor, arcade machines, presents, an empty Bonnie suit on a stand, a Foxy head on the wall, and an empty Freddy suit on a stand. The building also had some pipes sticking out, and wide vent shafts.

Lincoln enters the office; the office had posters on the wall, a box full of animatronic heads, a rectangular window in the front, a chain trash can, and a desk with three figurines of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

On a wheelie chair a twenty one year old man with a beard, was jamming out to music. Lincoln goes over and taps his shoulder, he looks up at Lincoln with a cool smile and took off his headphones.

"Hey man how's it hanging."

"Um, hi I would like to have a job here."

"Well your hired!"

Lincoln looked at the man in confusion, "But don't I need to sign and application?"

"Nah! You look like a cool dude. So anyway how do you feel about being the night guard here?"

"Well I wouldn't mind."

"Excellent your the night guard then. You'll work from 12 to 6am for a week."

"Okay that sounds simple enough."

"Awesome! Name's Pete by the way, and let me tell you about the place."

"You don't need t-"

"So this place is a horror attraction based on that pizza chain's mysteries."

"Yeah I read about that on the paper."

"Oh, well did you know that the mystery is about the unsolved murders of those children."

"No."

"Well now you know, anyway see you at the night shift."

Pete throws him the keys to the place, and then left the office leaving Lincoln alone wondering what he got himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

12:00 am, _Night one_

Lincoln punched in for his shift and enters the office, after sitting down on the chair the phone begins to ring. After a few wings the answering machine turns on and a message plays through.

Pete: "He-hey! Glad you came here for your first night! I promise things are going to be really interesting!"

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"We found som-some great new relics over the weekend, and were out tracking down a new lead RIGHT NOW! So, uhh- let me just update you real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like a week, so we have to make sure EVERYTHING works, and nothing catches on fire! Uhm, when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and works their way towards you, and PASS you, and out the exit. Uh, yeah you've officially become part of the attraction."

"Uh, you'll be starring as... The Security Guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the camera as they pass through, you know, to make sure no one STEALS anything or, (makes out?) at the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show! It'll make it feel, really authentic I think. Uh, now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, AND A FOXY HEAD! Which we think could be authentic! Then again, it might just be another crappy cosplay. And we found a Desk fan, very old school, metal though, so watch the fingers!"

Looking at the desk Lincoln did indeed see a metal fan blowing.

"Uh, heh! Uhm, right now the place is basically just, you know, FLASHING LIGHTS and SPOOKY PROPS. I honestly thought we'd have more by now, uh so if we don't have anything really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a (Freddy/Furry?) suit, and make you walk around saying: "BOOO!" Hehe. Uh, but you know like I said, were trying to track down, a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings, said there was like, an extra room that got boarded up..? Or something like that. So! Were gonna take a peak, and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup."

"You can check the security cameras over on your right, with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the Hall cams and the Vent cams."

Lincoln looks to his right and saw a tablet attach to the wall, he pulled it out and turned it on. The camera feed was a bit static making it hard to see some spots. Two buttons were also shown, one said 'Play Audio' and the other said 'Map Toggle'. He pushed it and a camera view of one of the vents appeared on the screen, Lincoln then pushes another button and above the vent layout words appeared that said 'Vent sealed.'

"Hmm, I wonder why they have that?"

"Uh, then over on your far left, you can flip up your maintenance panel. You know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Uh, in trying to make the place feel more vintage we have overdone it a bit! Heh heh. Some of this equipment is BARELY functional! Uh, I wasn't joking about the fire, that- that's a real risk. Uhm, but the MOST IMPORTANT THING, you have to watch for, is the Ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some craaazy stuff man, keep that air blowing! Ok, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya' tomorrow night."

The message cuts off, leaving nothing but silence to fill the room.

Lincoln goes to his left and flips up his maintenance on the screen their was buttons for 'Audio' 'Camera' 'Ventilation' Reboot All' 'Exit'. He then closes it and just sat there on the chair, dwindling on what to do for the night.

* * *

At the old abandon Freddy Fazbear's pizza, inside the safe room the yellow rabbit with Luna's corpse in it sat against the wall with its mouth open. Its eyes then lit up and looked around the room in quick movements, but she only saw the same room that she had been seeing for years now.

This is the life of Luna Loud now, a once young rock star who was now trapped inside a spring lock suit. Ever since that night she was killed; her spirit remained and took possession of the old rabbit suit.

Now being trapped in the suit was horrible it was: old, smelly thanks to the age and her decaying body, and she felt lots of pain. Luna also compared herself to Lincoln when he was stuck in the squirrel suit, to her he was the lucky one. He had only wore it for a day while she had been wearing this for years, and although he had heat rash after that day, he never felt the great pain of animatronic parts and the endoskeleton tearing into a person's flesh, breaking their bones, and impaling their organs, until it fuses into their remaining ones.

Speaking of Lincoln, she really misses him and the rest of her family. She misses them dearly, she remembers the happy memories with them and was hoping that somehow and someway she would reunite with them one day.

Luna then looks up at the wall clock as it just struck six am, Luna twitches her head for a bit before the eyes stopped glowing and leans her head down.

* * *

Sometime later the safe room's wall lifts up, revealing it to the outside world. Flashlights shine into the room, "Woah, we got a spooky vibe here."

"Yeah, this room had been hidden from customers for years."

"Why?"

"I don't know they just hid it."

"Wait what's that?"

Pete flashlight then lands on the old rabbit suit. Pete smiles in excitement before he walks up and knees down beside it.

"Awesome its one of the robots."

"I don't remember them having a yellow rabbit."

"Must have been used for special guests or something. Man, we gotta have this over at the attraction."

"What why?"

"Duh, having a real one of these around the attraction, well make it more vintage. Plus he looks creepy enough to give someone a scare."

"Well I guess that makes sense."

"Yep, now come and help me get this thing in the truck."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Lincoln sips his cup of coffee as he approached Fazbear's Fright.

During his approached, he recalls how his first night on the job was boring. It was so boring that after two hours into his shift he fell asleep, he was basically asleep until the six am chime woke him up. After his shift he went home where he didn't do much, and after that he went to the coffee shop for the coffee.

He enters the building, and after he punched in for his second night, he goes in the office and once again settles down in the office. After a few seconds the phone rings again, and after a few rings the answering machine plays.

"Hey man! Ok, I have some awesome news for you! First of all: We found some vintage audio training cassettes. Dude, these are like, prehistoric! I think they were like, training tapes, for like other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could like, have them playing, like over the speakers while people walk through the attraction? Dude, that makes this feel, LEGIT man.

Lincoln smiled as he rolled his eye, "This guy sure loves things that are legit." His smile faded once he heard the next thing he said.

"But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not goanna believe this! We found one. A REAL one."

"Uh, oh um, gotta go man! W-well look I-It's in there somewhere, I-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio I found. Talk to you late man!"

Hearing that they found one Lincoln has flashbacks of the animatronics from Freddy's trying to get him flashes in his mind. Lincoln opens the monitor and goes to cam 10, which was a camera that was situated at the entrance. Through the camera he saw a old yellow rabbit sitting against the wall, staring out to the other end of the hallway. As he stares at it another voice came through the answering machine.

Phone Guy: "Hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer, for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you, with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of, mascot costumes. Right now, we have 2 specially designed suits, that double as both animatronic and suit! So please, pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits, as accidents/injury/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First we will discuss how to operate the mascots when they are in Animatronic form. For ease of operation the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sound, giving an easy and hands free approach, to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are, for maximum entertainment/crowd pleasing value. To change the animatronics to Suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank, provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring lock are fastened tight, to ensure the animatronic devices remain (fit?). We'll cover this in more detail, in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Hearing this Lincoln looks away from the camera and looked at the answering machine. "They had suits that are both robots and costume? Hmm, I wonder how they invented that? And how come I didn't see one when we were at that place?"

* * *

The yellow rabbit's eyes lit up as Luna's spirit woke up. She looks around in confusion as she was surprise find herself in a different place.

"W-w-where am I?"

Looking around Luna could see that she was in a hallway with stars on the ceiling, posters of Freddy and Chica, and a pipe. Looking up at the ceiling she saw a camera pointing toward her, and seeing the red light it meant that it was on.

"I guess someone's here."

Luna then gets up, it was a bit of a struggle since she hadn't stood for a couple years. Luna sways like a toddler standing up for the first time, She balances out and slowly began to walk down the hallway.

Unknown to her, with her and the other artifacts being there. The spirits of some of the dead children, toy animatronics, and the puppet had awoken into burned up phantom animatronics.

* * *

Lincoln turned back to the camera system, his eyes widen in fear when he saw that the rabbit was gone. He switches to the camera 08, and found it walking past the presents.

He starts to panic, "Oh no! Oh no! It's coming for me! I gotta stop it! But how!"

Suddenly Lincoln recalls phone guys message about how the robots would move to a room with noise. So he goes to camera 09 and pushes the audio button.

* * *

Luna was about to exit the room full of presents when a child like voice came out from the room behind her, "Hello".

The suit forces Luna to stop, it stands there for a second before it forcefully turns Luna around and walked her back to where she came.

She goes to the room and stopped. "What the heck just happen!"

The voice of the child played again at the place where she woke up, she tries to resist but the suit forces her to go to the end of the hallway.

* * *

Lincoln smiled in satisfaction as he watched the rabbit go back to camera 10.

"Good, now you just stay right there."

The camera then goes into static. Lincoln pushes the tablet aside and opens up the maintenance panel, he clicks reboot for the camera system and after it was done loading. He went back to the tablet and saw a human like head looking at him with a grin.

Pushing the tablet aside the human like animatronic aka Phantom Balloon Boy stood in front of him, it lunges its face close at his face and lets out a ghastly scream before it disappeared.

The room begins to flash red, with an alarm sounding, Lincoln breathed heavily. He opens the maintenance panel again and this time rebooted the ventilation. The red lights stopped blinking and the alarm stopped blaring.

He returns to the tablet and switched to every camera; until he found the rabbit at camera 5, standing at the end of the hallway. He switched to camera 6 and pushed the audio, he switches back and watched as it turned around and walked towards the room.

* * *

Through out the night Lincoln had kept sending the rabbit back to the entrance of the building, he also had to reboot the systems every now and again, a few times thanks to Phantom Balloon Boy jumpscareing him.

Finally the six am chime rings through out the building. On camera 10 he watched as the rabbit's eyes stopped glowing and it fell onto the floor in a sit up position. Once it was down Lincoln booked it out of there.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

An arcade machine in the abandon pizzeria turns on. On the screen an pixel style cut scene played, with BB's Air adventure music playing in the background. The cut scene shows the Fazbear band playing on the stage moving up and down. A group of kids were jumping up and down in happiness, the cut scene then cuts to another group of children in front of a curtain, Foxy then came out and the kids cheered.

It cuts again to show an snowy type stage complete with a igloo and snowman. In front of the igloo and snowman was an animatronic penguin; the penguin was in a middle of a song. Suddenly the game glitches out and flickers for a bit, for a second a sprit of child sprit was next to the penguin; the screen then cuts off.

* * *

Lincoln had spent the whole day by just sitting on his black leather chair, and was busy thinking about his situation.

He was currently stuck in a job where a yellow old rabbit was roaming around the building. After spending the night with it Lincoln immediately wanted to quite, but as he was about to call Pete, he realized that after he saw some of his bills that he needed this job. There were no other jobs that he could do, so like it or not he was stuck there until some other job opens up.

Lincoln then looked down at his watch, it was two hours until his shift starts.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Lincoln looked at his door in curiosity, he wasn't expecting company so this was a surprise.

He gets up from his chair and opens the door, where he felt someone pull him into a tight hug. He struggled to breath as he heard a familiar voice speak to him.

"Hey little bro! Long time no see!"

Lincoln knew the voice of this person very well, so after he manage to find a spot to breath he said in a choked voice.

"Hi Lynn."

His older sister releases him from the boa constrictor hug, she nugges him and moves away with a smile on her face.

"Lynn what are you doing here?"

"What can't a sister visit her brother."

Lincoln looks at her in a knowing smile, "In other words you got kicked out of another sports team, and your going to our houses to spend a week or month there, until you get on your feet again."

Lynn darts her eyes around nervously, "No"

"Lynn."

"Okay its true! I got kicked off my basketball team because they said I was to rough."

"Again."

"I can't help it if people are weak nowadays. Anyway can I please stay here, I have no where to go."

Lincoln gives her a confused look, "Wait what about are sisters?"

Lynn scratches her head in embarrassment, "Well after I messed up their places they told me that I was never allowed to stay at there places ever again."

"So I'm the last family member that you can come to."

"Come on Lincoln please! I really need a place to stay!"

"I don't know."

"Please." Lynn then gives out puppy eyes, Lincoln instantly gives in.

"Okay you can stay!"

Lynn drops the eyes and smiled in victory, "Thanks Lincoln!" She raises her fist up, but Lincoln didn't flinch, "Dang it that used to work on you every time."

"Well not anymore."

Lynn groans a bit playfully, she then walks past Lincoln. Lynn plops onto the couch, she takes a look around the room in some interest.

"Hmm, this place is kind of a dump."

"I know its not much, but it's a good place to live."

Lynn shrugs, "I guess, so do you got a job?"

"Y-yes."

"Well what do you got?"

Lincoln didn't wanna tell Lynn about his job a Fazbear Fright, as he knew that she wouldn't take it well about him working at place that's dedicated to a place where killer animatronics hunted them down. So he thought that it would be best that he tell her a lie.

"I got a job as a night security guard at the store."

Lynn looks at him in surprise, "Wow, I never thought you would be a night guard. If you want I can teach you some good moves that will knockout robbers."

"Um, that wont be necessary Lynn. This job isn't that exciting."

"Oh, I see, easy money eh."

'Yeah."

Lynn then lies down flat on the couch, "So when are you starting it?"

"At midnight, its an all night job, so you'll have the place to yourself tonight."

"Cool"

"So make yourself at home."

Lincoln then goes into the bathroom to get ready for his job. Lynn however relaxed on the couch and took a nap.

* * *

 _Night three_

Lincoln once again got situated on the chair, and the phone rang again, the answering machine starts, and the Phone Guy's voice spoke through.

"Uh, hello, hello! Uhm, for today's lesson we will be continuing our training on proper suit handling technique. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened, by the spring lock located around inside of the suit. It may take a few moments, position your head and torso between these parts, in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against ANY of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring lock at any time. Do not breathe on a spring lock, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. Incase that happens the spring lock comes loose while wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas, before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customer experience. As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is filled with one extra room, that is not included in the digital map layout programmed for the animatronics or (security systems?). This room is hidden to customers and animatronics, and is always off camera. As always, remember to smile, as you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

The message goes off leaving a stun Lincoln, he couldn't believe that the guy just mention someone having a painful death so casually. He was also stumped about the extra room that he mention. He doesn't remember another room in the place, then again he was being hunted down, so he most likely never noticed it.

Anyway Lincoln got to work by getting on the camera and searched for the rabbit.

He found it in the room where the arcade machine was in. The rabbit was standing next to it looking around, "Okay as long you stay right there, I'll be fine."

Lincoln then hear footsteps outside the office, he looks up and saw Phantom Freddy limping his way arcos the window.

"What the?"

Freddy then ducks down, and suddenly appeared screaming in Lincoln's face and faded away. Lincoln screamed in fright as the office blinks red, he calmed down and moved to the maintenance panel, he clicks the ventilation and it beeped a couple times before it restarted.

He then switches to the camera, and found that the rabbit was gone; he switches to CAM 05, and found it standing at the end of the hallway, in front of the arcade machine. Lincoln switches to CAM 08 and pushed the audio. A short time later the rabbit could be seen walking into the room.

He switches to CAM 09 to play audio there, but Balloon Boy was on the camera.

"Oh no!"

Balloon Boy pushes the camera aside and jumpscared him.

"DAM IT!"

Lincoln again goes to his maintenance and rebooted the ventilation. He goes back to the camera and switched to CAM 04, there he saw something hanging from the ceiling. A loud static noise then filled the building. Lincoln clenched his ears in pain; the static was the most painful sound in the world. Lincoln then looks up and saw a pair of glowing eyes peering through the window.

The glowing eyes stared at him, the eyes then lowered down, after they were gone the noise was gone. Lincoln felt the terrible ringing leave his ears; he slowly lifts camera and checked around the building, until he found the rabbit walking down CAM 05. He went to CAM 08 and pushed the audio, but on the screen appeared AUDIO ERROR!

"Oh no!"

He then switches to the maintenance panel. He restarts the audio, and quickly turns on the camera. He switches to CAM 02, there he saw the rabbit come out from the doorway from the previous hallway. It looks left and right before it started its way down the hallway, he switches to CAM 04 and pushed the audio there. Lincoln switches back to the previous camera and watched the rabbit turn around and go into the room.

And so the night went on with Lincoln keeping the rabbit back, while receiving visits from Phantom Freddy, Balloon Boy, and Mangle, which sabotaged his ventilation and audio.

But he manage to reach six am and finished his third night.

* * *

The arcade machine turns on again, on the screen the penguins stage was dark, indicating that it was night time, in the background Mangle's Quest music could be heard. The penguin then moves off his stage and moved into the dinning room where Bonnie and Chica stood behind the tables watching the penguin move past them.

The penguin then moves into the west hallway, Foxy moves past him as he ran back to Pirate's Cove. The penguin then approaches the west side opening of the office, he moves in and stood in front of a guard.

The guard looks down, and the penguin suddenly jumps on his lap, open his mouth and stabbed him in the face with sharp endoskeleton teeth.

The cut scene ends.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

The arcade machine starts up again, on the screen another cutscene was playing. In this one it showed the penguin on its abandon stage. The walls were moldy, the top half of the igloo was destroyed, the snowman's head was upside down, facing away from its body, and some of the snow was gone. The penguin stood there motionless with its eyes closed.

Suddenly Shadow Freddy appeared on the screen. He stood in front of the stage for a second, before it moved off with the words 'follow me' appearing above the screen. The penguin's eyes open and it then moved off in Shadow Freddy's direction.

The penguin follows Shadow Freddy into the restroom area, it goes into a hidden room the penguin ignores the shattered parts of the other animatronics that were scattered all over the floor, as it moved to the hidden room.

Once it reached it, it shakes as the word 'ERROR' appeared on the bottom of the screen.

Purple guy then appears from the room and dismantles the robot.

The cutscene ends.

* * *

When Lincoln got home, he found Lynn fast asleep on the couch with her snoring loudly, drool coming out, and her blanket on the floor.

He goes into his bedroom to change, and after he took a shower and his hygiene. He comes out of his bedroom bathroom, Lincoln then goes over to the door, but as he reached the knob, he looks up at the wall towards his family picture. The picture showed all the siblings on the front steps of the house doing poses and smiling.

Lincoln looks at one sibling in great sadness, his third oldest sister Luna.

Lincoln sighed in sadness as he remembered her: he remembers her rocking jams, her cool attitude, how close she was with him, and how she disappeared on them. Yes, Lincoln remembers that day very well. It was just after their Fazbear adventure, he remembered how they all just thought she was out with her friends and went on with there normal lives.

That was until Luna never came home; next thing he knew the house went downhill fast. Everyone was mourning over the lost of the third eldest sister, and the house just didn't feel the same without her.

Lincoln sighed sadly, "Oh Luna I wish I can see you again."

He then hears a knock on the door, Lynn then comes in.

"Morning bro, what's ya doing?"

"Just looking at our family picture."

Lynn follows Lincoln's gaze to Luna, and she to became sad, "Your thinking about her?"

"Sigh" "Yeah, I just can't believe she disappeared."

"Me to."

"I remembered the last time we saw her. She was just rocking on her guitar, before it was time for bed."

"Yeah, hey did you ever noticed that she looked troubled before she disappeared."

"Now that you mention it, she did look like she had a lot on her mind after we came back from you know."

Mentioning that place, Lynn goes wide eyed in fear. She wanted to forget that place, and most of all she wanted to forget about them. Of course it didn't help that her sister Lucy became obsessed with the place, so obsessed that it had forced her to move in with Luan. Leaving Lucy alone to fill her room with newspapers and other information.

"You don't think those things did something to her."

"Who knows."

They then sighed together as they held each other's hand.

"Well I need to get some sleep."

"What? But it's morning."

"I had to work all night remember."

"Oh yeah, well if your going to sleep, I'm going to the gym."

"Okay see ya later."

"See ya bro." Lynn then gives him a small hug before she left his room.

* * *

 _Night four_

Lincoln got right to work as he pulled up the camera, the phone rang again a couple times before it went once again to the answering machine.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uhm, there has been a slight change of company policy, concerning you and the suits. Uhm, so. After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technicians. Until replacements arrives, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind, they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Lincoln clicked through the camera's quickly, but couldn't find the rabbit in any room.

"Where are you?"

Lincoln then hears banging from the vents. He switched to the vent cams and found it crawling down a vent. Lincoln quickly pushes the seal vent button, and as the rabbit was about to pass the cam, the vent sealed up right in front of it. Its eyes go into an annoyed glare, and it then looked at the camera.

"HA! I STOPPED YA! DIDN'T I YOU STUPID RABBIT!"

The camera feed then turns to static, Lincoln moves to the maintenance panel, But then as he was about to flip it up, he saw phantom Foxy standing in front of the box of heads. Phantom Foxy then jumps and lunges at Lincoln, disappearing as his snout reached his face.

The office alarm again starts beating, and to make things more terrifying Lincoln only had a couple seconds to see the outline of phantom Freddy ducking down outside the window; seconds later he appeared and screamed in Lincoln's face. Lincoln breathed heavily as he felt the ventilation turn off. He opens up the panel and pressed reboot all, the systems rebooted causing the ventilation to turn back on.

After his breathing slowed down, Lincoln returned back to the cameras, and went to the arcade machine room. The screen was lit up, and on it Lincoln could see a face.

"What the?"

He hears something to his left and saw Phantom Chica run and scream at him. She disappears and the ventilation went down again.

"OH COME ON!" Lincoln complained as he flipped up the panel and turned the ventilation back on again.

After he did that he went back to the cameras again, and found the rabbit come out of the vents on CAM 09. The rabbit stands up and moved down the hallway, Lincoln pushed the audio and the rabbit came back. He then goes to CAM 10 and led it there.

The rabbit stood there for a moment, before it got on its knees and went into the vents again. He quickly switches to the vents and seals them, he then goes back to regular cams and again saw the face of phantom Balloon Boy.

"OH CRAP!"

As expected, the camera was pushed aside and he got jumpscared by him. Shutting down the ventilation again.

"Damit not again, I hate that thing!"

After again of rebooting the system, he goes back to the cameras and saw the rabbit leave CAM 10. He leads it back there, an audio error then shows up.

He goes to the panel and reboots it.

He goes back to camera, and continue to look for and lead the rabbit away from him, and seal the vents as it went in them. He also had few more jumpscares from the phantom animatronics, until finally the 6am chime rang.

* * *

On the arcade screen another cutscene shows a spirit of a child above the dismantled penguin. It hovers there for a couple seconds before it went over to the room where the purple guy came from.

The screen cuts to a room were the purple guy goes into the yellow rabbit suit. In front of him was a child sprit, and the door was blocked by the other children. The purple guy laughs a few times before he got crushed by the spring lock suit. The children disappear leaving him and the child sprit from penguin suit alone in the room.

The screen then cuts to a scene with the four animatronic heads with no lights on, the good ending music could be heard in the background. However the screen pans to the right, to show the lit up head of the penguin.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **A/N: For anyone wondering the mini games are set up in a different timeline. They're basically set in the timeline where Lincoln gets turn into an animatronic penguin as shown in the Birthday at Freddy's story.**

* * *

The arcade machine starts up again, on this cutscene it shows the child spirit alone above his animatronic body in the background the bad ending theme could be heard. The sprit then lowers into the head, the head then lights up.

Suddenly the head rolls towards the torso and attaches itself to it.

The cutscene ends.

* * *

At Lincoln's apartment, Lincoln and Lynn were sitting on the couch watching TV while eating cheese pizza.

On the TV they were watching Family Feud, on this Family Feud Steve Harvey was asking a question to the Schmidt family.

Lynn: "Come on just say fork, that's what you find on a dinner table."

"I'm going go with flowers!"

On the game screen a big red X appeared.

Lynn lets out a groan of frustration, "Oh, idiot!"

Lynn takes a bite of pizza, "I tell ya Linc, if we were on that show, we would win!"

Lincoln calmly eats his pizza before replying with, "Of course we will Lynn."

"I mean it bro, we can whoop their butts in that game."

"Hmm mm."

"Yeah I would get every question right, and get that money from good old Steve."

"Yeah."

Lynn shallows her last piece of pizza and then lets out a loud burp. "Oh that was good."

Just then Lincoln's watch beeped loudly, he looks down and saw that it was eleven thirty.

"Oh I gotta go to work."

Lynn lets out a boo, "Lame, why don't you stay here watch some more feud with me."

"Sorry Lynn I can't do that."

"Aw come on, you've been working there for four nights. I think you disserve a night off."

"I would love to, but I'm needed."

"Geez are you only night guard in that store."

"Pretty much."

"God! They need hire more guards there."

"They will soon."

Lincoln gets up from the couch, and went to his door, he turns back to Lynn before opening it. "Later Lynn."

Lincoln then left leaving Lynn alone with the pizza.

"I hope you don't work yourself to death bro."

* * *

 _Night Five_

Lincoln quickly got onto the camera system, and listen to the message on the answering machine.

Phone guy: "Hello, hello! Uhm, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and or other property not currently being used, and as a backup safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and or congregate, and under no circumstance should a customer EVER be taken into this room, and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware, that the Spring Bonnie animatronic, has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees, that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you, and remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Lincoln went to CAM 10 and found the rabbit sitting against the wall.

"Okay you lets do this."

* * *

Luna felt very annoyed when she awoken that night. All week all she been trying to do is reach the office to talk to the night guard, so that he or she can help her. But it wasn't working out because the night guard had been keeping her way by sealing the vents or sending her to different rooms by using sounds.

But tonight, no matter what, she will get into that office.

Luna then gets up and begins her way down towards the office. She then hears the sound of the child laughing, and was led back to where she came.

"OH BLIMEY NOT AGAIN!"

Luna then turns around and runs down the hall, she heard the sound again; which led her into the arcade room. In frustration Luna punches the side of the arcade machine, which made a little dent in the cabinet.

* * *

Lincoln laughed as he watched the rabbit punch the arcade machine.

"You didn't like that didn't you."

Lincoln lets out a few more laughs, before he went over to CAM 08 to lead it there. But when he switched to it he saw a puppet figure floating above the floor.

The phantom puppet floats there in silence, but it suddenly lifts its head toward the camera. And in quick of a flash it flew right at the camera.

The camera system was ripped out of his hands, the room went dark, and a computer type sound was heard as the upper half of the head of the puppet appeared near his face. The phantom puppet stared at him with those eyes, and moved with his gaze as he tried to look away. The room then goes black.

* * *

Luna also heard the weird computer noise, she held her head trying to block off the sound. When it was over she had to stable herself against the arcade machine, she then slowly raised up and moved out.

* * *

When Lincoln came to, all he could hear is the office alarm blaring into his ears.

"OH NO!"

Lincoln quickly pulls up his panel, all the systems were down so he had to reboot them all. The systems were each rebooting by one at a time, it took awhile before it was finally done. Lincoln put the panel down, and moved to the tablet. But he stopped when he saw the rabbit appear from the other side of the window.

It walked across to the middle of the window; before it stopped and turned its body to him. The rabbit looked right at him, it's eyes widen, and it placed its hands onto the glass.

The two stared at each other, each of them not making any movement, and while Lincoln was shaking in fear, the rabbit just had its eyes widen. Its left hand gently went down the glass, then it placed its face on the glass.

* * *

Luna couldn't believe it, Lincoln Loud, her own little brother was working here.

'You've grown bro.'

If Luna could smile she would, as she was happy that she saw one of her younger siblings grow up and manage to reunite with one of them.

'I gotta say hi to him.'

Luna then walked to the office door, she could see Lincoln's face grow more scared as she got to the doorway. She entered through it and made her way to him.

But suddenly the 6am chime was heard.

'NO NOT NOW!'

Her vision then turns to black and her body fell onto the floor.

Lincoln quickly got up, jumped over her, and ran out of the building.

* * *

The arcade machine plays another cutscene. The cutscene shows Lincoln's room with the words two weeks later above the screen, and the swan lake music was in the background. The room was exactly as it was when Lincoln left it.

The screen then cuts to the outside of Lincoln's room. All his sisters then appeared and walked up to the door with worried and sad expressions on their faces.

Luna: "Dudes, I can't believe he stayed in his room for two weeks."

Lisa: "To be fair rocker sibling, we did severally injure him and our eldest sibling did tell him that if we saw him again, we'll hurt him even more."

Lori and the others lowered their heads in sadness, Lana then says, "You don't think he's dead, do you?"

The others go wide eyed and Luan says, "I hope not."

Lisa: "Yes, theirs a high chance he's not dead, but he'll be deathly afraid of us."

Leni: "I don't want Linky to be afraid of me."

Lola: "Me neither."

Lori then walks up to the door and knocks on it. "Link it's us, were coming in, but don't worry were not going to hurt you, were just here to make things right."

Lori opens the door and they all entered, but to their shock and horror they couldn't find Lincoln in it.

The cutscene ends.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Another cutscene starts up, in this one it showed the sisters in Lori's room in the background sad music could be heard. The sisters were either standing, or sitting down on the floor or beds. They all had depressed looks on their faces, Lola then speaks up.

"I can't believe he's gone."

A few tears left Lana's eyes, "Me to."

Leni then starts to cry, Luna and Luan place their hands on her back.

Lisa: "I'm not surprise he left, after the way we treated him, he knew that his only chance of survival would be to get away from us."

Luan: "But he's eleven years old, he's not ready to face the real world."

Lisa: "True, but it was either staying in a room where you would be afraid and depressed that your own siblings hate you, and did something to hurt you severely. Or leave the house and hope that you can live long enough into adulthood."

A moment of silence takes over.

Luna: "I can't believe that the last time we saw him, we all gave him a harsh beating."

Lynn: "Harsh? WE PRACTICLY BEAT HIM TO DEATH, I MEAN YOU BASHED HIS HEAD WITH YOUR GUITAR, LORI AND LOLA PUNCHED AND KICKED HIM IN THE STOMACH, LUAN PUT HER JOYBUZZER IN HIS MOUTH BASICCLY ELECRICUTEING HIM, I SLAMED MY FOOT IN HIS MOUTH AND BROKE HIS TEETH, LENI GAVE HIM A BAD MAKE OVER, even though that wasn't that bad, LANA LET HER ANIMALS ATTACK HIM, LILLY PUT HER DIRTY DIAPER ON HIS HEAD, AND YOU LISA DID THE MOST HORRIBLE THING OF ALL, YOU POURED ACID ON HIS FACE AND BURNED HALF OF IT. WHO POURS ACID ON SOMEONE'S FACE ANYWAY!"

Lisa: "Yes that was really extreme and psychotic on my part."

Lynn: "SEE! IT'S NO WONDER WHY HE LEFT US! WE'VE BEEN SUCH MONSTERS TO HIM BECAUSE OF THAT THING HE DID, HECK I REMEBERED HOW AFTER WE GAVE HIM THAT BEATING, WE BASICALLY, though it was Lola that said it. SAID THAT YOU WISHED THAT HE WASN'T BORN, AND THAT WE ALL AGREED WITH IT! NOW ALL WE CAN SAY IS THAT WE GOT ARE WISH!" A tear then goes down Lynn's cheek.

The other sisters looked down in shame.

Lola: "I wish I didn't say that."

Luan: "I wish we didn't agree to that."

They all sigh in sadness.

Lucy then speaks up, "You know that night, after you guys beat up, I went into his room to comfort him."

Lynn then interrupts her, "Oh yeah, you were the only one that wasn't mad at him."

Lucy continues her tale with slight irritation in her voice, "Anyway, when I went in there I saw something."

The other sisters go wide eyed and Lori asks, "What did you see Lucy?"

"I saw-" The cutscene glitches out, and then it cuts off.

* * *

Lynn sat on the couch with a bored expression on her face as she watched TV.

Lincoln had just left for work again, leaving a bored Lynn behind.

"Ahh this blows! I can't believe Lincoln has to go to work again. This place is so boring without him here."

Lynn's stomach then growled, she gets up and heads to the kitchen, where she proceeded to look through the fridge for food. There wasn't anything in her eyes that were good, so she went to the cabinets and searched through them, but again she couldn't find anything.

"Dang it Lincoln, you don't have anything good to eat." Lynn mumbled in anger.

She then cast her gaze to the counter and something caught her eyes. Looking at a newspaper clipping Lynn's eyes grew wide when she saw the ad for Fazbears Fright. Lynn couldn't believe it, a place that's being dedicated to that place. It was unreal, it was horrible, and Lynn felt something in her. She didn't want to experience those horrible things to haunt her nightmares again.

She felt like she needed justice for what happen to her.

"That building must go. I can't let it open, but how do I get rid of it."

Lynn then notices a lighter and gets an idea.

* * *

 _Night six_

Phone guy: "Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, this is just to inform all employees, that due to restrictions, the previously mentioned safe rooms, are being sealed at most locations. Including this one. Work crews will be here most of the day today, constructing a false wall over the old door bay. Nothing is being taken out before hand, so if you left anything inside, then it's your own fault. Management also requests, that this room not be mentioned to family, friends or insurance representatives. Thanks again, and remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

The answering machine then cuts off, "Hmm, so I guess that's why I haven't seen that room, its just been sealed away. Anyway I better get to work on keeping that rabbit away."

So that's what Lincoln did, but it wasn't easy as all the phantom animatronics have paid him a visit and shut down his systems. Luna was also determination to reach the office; now that she knew that Lincoln was here, if she reached the office she could reunite with him and give him a big hug.

So she had been running in the building nonstop, well except when the noise drawn her back into other rooms, but overall she wasn't going to stop until she reached the office. However unknown to the both of them a disaster was about to spill out.

* * *

Outside the building Lynn approached it deep anger, "It looks more hideous than I thought." She said with venom in her voice.

She goes to the side of building, where she proceeded to pour gasoline on the side. When the gasoline tank was empty, she pulls out the lighter, lit it up, and threw it onto the gas.

In an instant a huge fire burst to life, Lynn jumped back from the flames as they grew. She lets out a satisfied smile as she watch them grow bigger and bigger.

* * *

Lincoln smelled the smoke and started to panic.

Checking the cameras he found a big fire on CAM 02, the fire had covered the whole room and was burning away the empty Bonnie suit and the posters; the flames then covered the camera view.

"OH GOD FIRE!"

Lincoln jumped out of the chair and ran out of the office faster then a spooked deer. He got out through the exit quickly and slammed the door. He runs a safe distance away, before he turned around to watch the building as fire was raging on its side and started to rage on the roof causing a massive cloud of smoke to go into the air.

Suddenly a familiar voice came through the sound of the fire.

"Lincoln"

Lynn comes to him with a confused look on her face, "What are you doing here?"

Lincoln quickly changed the subject, "Um, I should be asking you that Lynn?"

Lynn looks at him in annoyance as he changed the subject, but she answered anyway. "I came here to burn down this place."

Lincoln gasped, "Lynn that's arsonist!"

"I Don't care it needed to be done! Anyway answer my question Lincoln! What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at your job!"

Lincoln sighed in defeat, he knew he had to tell Lynn the truth now as there was no way of getting out of it. "I am."

"What do you mean?"

He lets out a gulp, "This is my job, I work in that building."

Lynn looks at him in surprise for a moment, before her face turn red in anger and let's out a loud "YOU WHAT!" She grabs Lincoln by the collar and pulled him in close with fire in her eyes.

Lincoln sweated in fear, "L-L-Lynn calm down!"

"CALM DOWN? HOW AM I SAUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN I DON'T JUST FIND OUT THAT YOU STRAIGHT OUT LIED TO ME! BUT YOUR ALSO WORKING AT A PLACE THAT'S DEDICATED TO THAT AWFUL PLACE! SO TELL ME LINCOLN HOW AM I SAUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN!"

Lincoln thinks for a moment before he came up with an answer. "You can count to ten."

Lynn grows more red and steam practically came out of her ears.

Seeing this Lincoln gets out of her grip and ran away in fear with Lynn chasing right behind him.

During this chase he only had one thought.

"I should've let the rabbit get me."

* * *

Inside the building, in the hallway of CAM 09. Luna watched in horror as the fire drew closer to her; she turns towards the the entrance door but more fire came out of the vent, and some of the roof collapsed causing more fire to block her path.

The fire was soon very close to her, so close that she could feel some of her rotting skin heat up. Luna looks around in pure fear as she didn't know what to do.

She then feels some dust fall on her shoulders, she looks up and screams as the roof collapses on her.

* * *

The last cutscene begins to play.

On this one it just simply shows a room with a dark door way, two glowing eyes then appeared and a text showed up.

"I put myself back together."

The cutscene ends


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

After that night Lincoln found himself in the doghouse with Lynn. Even though he had manage to escape a beating from her, by locking himself in his room. She has been ignoring him the next day and refused to speak with him.

That night however as Lynn was watching TV, Lincoln approached her and stood at the end of the couch. She gives him a brief look before she return to the TV.

"Hey Lynn, what are you watching?"

She ignored him.

"Come on Lynn, I'm sorry I lied to you okay."

She continues to ignore him.

"Come on you can't ignore me forever."

She ignores him anyway, leaving him to sigh in defeat and leave to his bedroom. He had messed up badly, now Lynn was mad at him for the right reasons and he didn't know how to fix this mess. But he'll figure something out, he always does, he was Lincoln Loud the man with the plan.

* * *

In the burned wreckage of Fazbear's Fright, the building had been completely destroyed, and look vacant of any life.

"Lincoln, it's me Luna. I did it I found you, you have no idea what I've been through. I went to that pizzeria to get you, but then I ran into those bots, and destroyed all of them. Heh. But I then saw a weird puppet, it told me that I was going be punish for what I did. The next thing I know these ghost kids came after me, they thought I was some killer. Now there's something wrong with me, I should be dead, but I'm not. I've been living in this suit for years. There's only one thing I can do now. I'm going to come find you. I'm going to come find you dude."

The yellow rabbit's hand then burst out of the rubble.


End file.
